


Cross Purpose

by snowbryneich



Series: Deception [5]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, Norribeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8138041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowbryneich/pseuds/snowbryneich
Summary: Will's return caused complications for James and Elizabeth and a crisis of conscious for James.





	

Elizabeth felt sick as she stands on the dock waiting for Will to disembark. She had been foolish all over again. What on Earth had possessed her to tell James Norrington she loved him. Though in her defence – he had started it. He had said it first, had confirmed it was not just lust or a lingering attachment to her from their previous engagement. He _loved_ her. Despite the way she had rejected him, married another man and her dubious behaviour and lack of morals. Elizabeth had found herself overwhelmed by that – enough to be honest. Or as honest as she could be, given her new found feelings for James confused her terribly. What did she know about love anyway – she thought she loved Will and look where that had gotten her. And even if this desperate longing she had for James was love - why had she said it? It was only cruel to say such to James, when all she could offer him was illicit affection.

 

Will looked happy to see her when he came down the gangplank, his dark hair ruffled and a warm smile for her - she forced herself to return the smile and brief kiss he offered. “Good trip?” she asked.

“Very successful,” he said. “I will have to go regularly, I think but it will be worthwhile,” Elizabeth should feel ashamed of the flood of relief she felt at that statement. But she didn’t. The more he was in Nassau the better to her. She wondered if he had a woman there too or if his mistress here held more than his attention. If he actually cared for the woman, she felt unexpectedly sympathetic.

“As long as its worthwhile,” she said as he offered her his arm. He seemed pleased by that. No doubt he had expected her to complain.

“Perhaps I could take you,” he offered, “on a future visit. Now the business wa s established there.”

 

Elizabeth thought this was just typical. Two months ago – before he left she would have happily murdered someone for such an opportunity – to get to sail again. Even if she did have to share a cabin and a bed with her husband. Now the thought made her stomach turn as did Will fussing over her. He was clearly expecting a proper _welcome_ home. “No,” she said addressing one problem at least. “You were right, I think before. I’d be in your way. And I could not go anywhere by sea without upsetting my father. His health has not been strong lately,” this was a wicked exaggeration – her father had never been ill since they landed in Jamaica unless you count indigestion. But as Will tolerated her father about as much as her father tolerated him he was unlikely to find this out. Nor did he speak a word of concern over her father either or seem at all regretful that she had turned him down.

“Perhaps you will have a reason to stay home soon enough?” he said hopefully and pulled her close settling one hand on her slender waist pointedly. Elizabeth smiled at him and hoped she did not look as dismayed as she felt.

 

Once they were home she had had a bath prepared for him and she already laid out a change of clothing for him. This earned her a few minutes peace at least. She had known of course he would be like this - he always was when he’d he been away. Fond and eager and keen on her. She normally enjoyed it a little and pretended he cared - at least until his interest faded and he went back to bedding his mistress and scolding her about the lack of children. Then she would go to a party find someone handsome and cuckold him all over again.

Today it was different - she had no interest in indulging Will or pretending he cared and his timing was terrible. He had never returned right when she was most likely to conceive and the return from a trip was the only time she could be dead certain that he would want her.

 

She could refuse him of course. She did at this time of the month all the time. Or after they’ve quarrelled or when she felt like being contrary. And she had never wanted to turn him away more but they are normally sweet to each other when he’s been away and now was not the time to make Will suspicious. Elizabeth had made her bed and she would have to lie in it and the only consolation she did have was that if she did end up with child - there would be a chance it would be James’ baby. For all her consideration of why that would be a bad idea she had been unable to help herself that morning. James had not questioned her and she wondered if he understood her change of heart. He probably thought it some sort of farewell. Of course after they had finished he had held her close and told her he could call Will out. He could - his eyes had begged her to give him a reason and she could certainly have thought of one. Instead she had kissed him and spoke the truth they both knew. “James - you not the sort of man who could kill a man to have his wife,” she told him. “You would never be able to live with yourself.” That had quietened him. But then he had pulled her close and told her fiercely he could try. It had taken her some time to extricate herself from his arms and prepare for Will’s arrival.

 

That night Elizabeth gets throughly drunk at dinner as if that would make it easier. Will will be impatient she knew after time apart and at least they might be done quickly. But no amount of wine makes her dread it less - it was foolish she told herself. She had shared his bed for four years and for more than half that time known he was unfaithful. It was beyond ridiculous that she should feel more guilt to have Will touch _her_ than any time she had stepped out on him.

It was over quickly at least, Will eager and impatient with her grabbing at her breasts roughly and kissing her sloppily until he pulled her legs apart and shoved himself inside her. She lay there silent while he thrust away at her, not caring one bit for her lack of arousal and it stung a little. She decided at least this would give her an excuse. When he stilled atop her and breathed into her neck she gave a small hitching sob when drew his rather impatient attention and he rolled off her. “Are you alright?” he said pulling her into his arms and she pretended to hide a wince as she moved.

“I think you missed me,” she said quietly. “Though must you be so rough?” Asking nicely like this would make him feel worse than if she lost her temper with him. Making him feel worse would earn her more respite.

Will pulled away guilt and temper ghosted across his face before he sighed. “I’m sorry,” he said ungraciously. “You could take it as a compliment you know - you pick the oddest moments to be _delicate_.”

 

Elizabeth stared at him for a long moment and blinked away tears (a technique long perfected on her father,) she took a deep breath. “Well I should take what compliments I can get,” she said quietly. He never had much nice to say to her anymore. “May I retire or do you wish to compliment me again?” Will huffed and turned his back on her which she took for dismissal. She slipped out of bed to flee to her own room. She wished she had just turned him away given she had not managed to fool him one bit. She wished he knew that James had made her spend again and again in his bed. Delicate indeed. Just because she did not want to be used in such a rough fashion. Well not by Will who hardly made any effort to rouse her. She had pleaded with James to be much more rough with her on more than one occasion. But that was foolish - if he knew - she went to him so he wouldn’t know.

 

Will took her criticism to heart and ignored her the next day - she responded by spending a day abed as if she were truly hurt which did earn her an apology. But he was much more careful with her when he did stop ignoring her. But he only bedded her a few times before her courses come which was a relief. Except Will spends several days sulking and even after they were done he remained in a huff. Eventually Estrella - who acts as both housekeeper and ladies maid told he was no longer coming home at night. That Mary had said his bed was not slept in. Elizabeth shrugged - she wished she could just vanish off to James’ side as easily but right now she did not care where Will spent his nights as long as it was not with her. She had not even seen James since Will got back and she was currently considering sending him a note even if it was risky. Instead she spends her days at her father’s when she did not have an invite anywhere in hopes of playing messenger again. This did not go over well with Will who assumed she had gone to her father to complain of him- as if. Or her father who assumed she was there because Will was being difficult.

 

To her surprise though one day after she had a blazing argument with Will about the cost of her masquerade gown - one that baffled her. How did he know? She was sure of the staff and it was not as if Estrella or Mary knew how much Elizabeth spent on gowns anyway. Perhaps the white silk had been obviously expensive but how did he know the exact cost. She had left the house in a huff. Perhaps she had spent all her allowance on one dress it was _her_ allowance - it had been years since she’d been foolish enough to ask him for more money. She went to see her father unwilling to spend the day at home suspicious and angry. But when she got to Government House she was not the only guest for tea and she lights up at the sight of James and then hopes her father did not see. She was surprised when he immediately claimed business and left them alone. She flung herself into James’ arms knowing she was being shameless but unable to care. He held her tightly for a long moment and kissed her as if his life depended on it. She clung to him but eventually a sense of self preservation kicked in. “We can’t,” she said softly. “Not here.” James kissed her again and quirked an eyebrow at her and it occurred to her he might not have planned on tupping her in her father’s parlour. “I only said that because I want to,” she told him. “I’ve missed you so much.”

 

“Are you alright,” he asked her seriously. Governor Swann had told him she had been here every day for a week and he was concerned again. He had asked James to see if she might confide in him even if he could not share what he learnt. James had only leapt at the chance to see her. Though he hadn’t expected her to lead with her disappointment they could not re-consummate their relationship on her father’s lounge. He cleared his throat and did not let her go although he should. “Your father asked me here because he is worried. He said you’ve been here everyday and aren’t yourself. He thought you might confide in me.”

 

Oh the big fusspot Elizabeth thought though she cannot be too angry with her father given he had brought James to her. Now she only feels needy and pathetic. “I’m well,” she said. “I didn’t realise my company was such an imposition on him.” She bit her lip. “There isn’t a party until the end of the month. I did not want to wait. I was hopeful he might need a messenger again.” James looked relieved and yet guilty and Elizabeth wanted to reassure him. “James nothing is any different between Will and I - he doesn’t suspect me.” She looked down. “I just wish he was still in Nassau.”

 

For a moment James did nothing but hold her. But he tucks a curl behind her ear and told her. “Just because things are no different,” he said. “It doesn’t mean things are alright Elizabeth.” The weeks since Turner’s return had given James’ some time to actually think - something that he did not do well in Elizabeth’s presence. If at all. He had been selfish - so selfish to take advantage of her misery. He could tell himself he was giving her what she wanted but surely what she wanted would be a happy marriage. Not scraps of affection stolen when they could - he could not even give her the thing her husband would not without disgracing. And he had been unable to convince her to let him call Turner out. She could say he had no good reason and could not kill a man to have his wife but James would gladly run Turner through for the misery he had seen on Elizabeth’s face every time she spoke of her marriage if she would only agree to it. But she would not so he could only think her feelings for Turner were not entirely gone. Of course she had said she loved him but perhaps it was only that he had been kind to her when she was neglected so. Could he be any better than Turner if he was willing to let her lower herself to be his mistress. It took everything had to broach the subject, deeply ashamed and miserable. “Is there really no hope for you - if Turner needs to be taught how a gentleman should treat his wife.” He exhaled sharply and forced himself to the offer. “I could certainly see that he received such lessons.” A sharp lesson James thought sourly but perhaps Turner was naive enough to not know how his treatment disgraced Elizabeth. He had given her over to Turner once for the sake of her happiness. It was much harder to contemplate doing so for the sake of her reputation but if there was a chance her marriage could be salvaged James had to let her have it.

 

Elizabeth could not have been more astonished and hurt if James had _struck_ her. She pulled away from him and stood causing him to scramble to his feet too - damn him for being proper. “Oh,” she said too shocked and miserable to say more. She took a long breath. “Well,” she said. “You tired of me even quicker than Will,” she was horrified to find tears filling her eyes. “I must be truly unlovable.” She wished at once to recall the words which only made her seem pathetic and she fled the sitting room before he saw her cry.


End file.
